There are several known safety doors. From practice particularly one embodiment is well known wherein the door leaf carries, along its door-leaf edge facing the frame, a surrounding hollow sealing profile pertaining to the sealing system is attached to the door leaf. The hollow sealing profile is not a hose seal, if under hose seal one understands a seal having a round or rectangular hose cross section and which can be inflated. In the known sealing profile a longitudinally running groove with an M-shaped cross section is provided, which under the influence of the pressure medium causing the sealing is folded forwards and lodges in an assigned depression, and which during pressure relief folds inwards and withdraws. When under the influence of the pressure medium, such a hollow sealing profile produces only minimal restoring forces, which means that during pressure relief the restoration is correspondingly slow. In the case of safety doors it is also known to work with inflatable hose seals which have a basically rectangular cross section. This hose seal is inserted in a corresponding groove on the door-leaf edge. In the inflated state the hose seal develops a projection which engages in a corresponding depression, thereby causing a form-fitting lock. This system can have fitting problems, because the depression is in the frame and, in the case of a deficient fit, functional impairment and particularly defective sealing can occur. Regarding the completion of the seal, as well as the pressure relief and thereby the opening of the door, relatively long periods of time have to be expected.